


【策瑜】Meet Me in the Summer

by TheForgottenOnes



Series: 现代AU [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 一场（假的）末日逃亡





	【策瑜】Meet Me in the Summer

“于哥，我听说我们行最近要……”

“没事别多问，”梳着背头的男人严肃地看了他一眼，“出了错我不负责。”

小职员扁扁嘴，低头继续刷手机。

时值六月，A城虽属北地，但十分靠近江东的地界，此时已经陷入了炎季的火热里。窗外的蝉鸣高了一个八度，好像伸长了脖子就能优先咬到甘美的盛夏。于东坐在角落靠冷气的地方，看着空荡荡的大厅发呆。

一般情况下，12点前后是银行客户最多的时候之一；银行里午休时分的安静是最近才有的，热闹都去了街上。倒不是说那些商场的大喇叭——大喇叭不知什么时候已经消停，细碎的声音自夏日深处浮上来：人们的小声交谈、汽车的马达、行李的滚轮，还偶有小孩子哭闹，非要带上自己心爱的泰迪公仔才肯跟着父母搬离。

江东政权刚刚兴起的时候，曾被媒体戏称为“小小感冒，何足挂齿”；这样看来，如今的江东已经发展成了肺炎。虽然东汉当局和江东方面均多次强调武力决不会是解决问题的第一选择，但官方声明并掩不住东汉巨人闷不住一声接一声的咳嗽。上周二凌晨四点，几个公务人员冲进中城区的一户人家，从床下搜出了能装一车的江东宣传画册，户主被当场逮捕。非常时刻，坊间秘闻永远比政令跑得快——城内流言四起，有的说他邻居在政府单位工作的朋友透露下周末当局就会宣战，有的说他住在江东的三姑姥爷告诉他江东这周日就会偷袭，还有的拿着一份《东汉今夜谈》指指点点，说双方在周四还有一次秘密会谈，东汉纠结了一批秘密刺客，准备干掉江东的头头。性命攸关，市民总是宁可信其有的，纷纷拖家带口逃往东汉的腹地。很快街上就只有公职单位和少数投机客的商店还开着门了，居民大规模外迁之后的A城就像是一座年久失修的旧房子，精致的内装已被搬空，曾经光鲜的墙皮不断脱落下来，只余灰蒙蒙、棱角分明的裸砖，支撑着不知什么时候就会坍塌的穹顶。

于东今年二十八岁，神情有些与年龄不符的严肃，身形高且瘦，像一把刀。他靠近颧骨的地方有一道很深的痕迹，是五年前被炮弹碎片划伤的。当年首相刘协经济改革失败后被刺杀，董卓趁乱上台建立了军政府，结果把东汉经济拖入了更深的泥潭。全国群起攻之，于东还是个金融系刚毕业的学生，也一腔热血进了战壕。战争给他留下这道口子和漂亮的个人履历，等到曹操定了大局，战事平息，于东便进入了东汉总行工作，职场一片光明。 

半年前他被外派位于A城的时候，只按惯例算着自己要锻炼多久就会调回总行平步青云，并没有预料到东南一隅的那个小政权会发展得如此之快。随着J省改旗易帜，江东的势力已经直逼A城；他在两周前接到了绝密命令，明确要求他们配合转移省直行的金库。

没有具体时间，没有其他详细信息，唯一明确的只有“配合”。这是于东见过口气最傲慢的公文。

“外面吵死了。”刚才说话的小职员转去跟另一个同事聊天，“张哥，你说这些人，有什么好跑的嘛？”

被称作张哥的人小心地看看了于东的脸色，才低声回他：“我觉得也是，要是我刚刚搞了块地没多久，首先肯定是把根基打稳嘛，没事跟许都起什么冲突。”

“是吧，我也觉得，”小职员终于找到人跟他聊天，连忙接话道，“除非那个叫孙什么……”

“孙策。”旁边坐着的另一个女孩子凑过来。

“对，孙策。除非孙策这里坏掉了，何必刚起家这么一会儿就鸡蛋撞石头呢。”小职员看着她笑嘻嘻地指了指自己太阳穴，“不过你说他们江东是不是过得不好，这样的话也有可能要通过小打小闹来转移视线。当年那个……”

小职员话头上来，正准备引经据典、在女同事面前展示一番，旁边一直沉默不语的大堂经理突然迟疑地喊了一声：“于……于哥？”

他指着监控屏幕，于东脸色一变连忙走过来，看了一眼屏幕，又紧皱着眉头扫了一眼大堂里聊天的几个年轻人，脸上充满了不敢相信。

明明刚才那个女孩子已经凑过来了，屏幕上她却还在门口附近站着。

“监控被人换了！”于东低吼一声上前几步，“往回撤！张小唯，你去联系——”

 “不用啦。”两个穿着防弹衣、戴了防毒气作战头盔的人影从门口闪进来，走在前面的那个好像很高兴，说话的语气就好像请大家去参加他和初恋的婚礼。“如果你们是要联系金库，我兄弟可能不太有兴趣接你们的电话——”

话音未落，跟在后面的那个一枪射中了将要去按报警按钮的“张哥”，他很快倒在地上不动了。

“电击枪。”前面那个看上去是头头的连忙举起双手解释，“我们没有伤害你们的意思。”

 他扬扬下巴指向不省人事的张哥，“如果你们担心上面惩罚，我们会给你们每人类似的一枪，泰瑟你们知道的，不会有任何副作用。过后追查起来，也保准有交代。怎么样？”

防毒装置遮去了他的大半边脸，只能透过镜片看到一双亮晶晶的眼睛微微弯起来，显出形状优美的卧蚕。这还是双青春洋溢的眼睛。

“当然，我们也不是只有泰瑟……”

离他最近的于东突然发力，可是还没碰到他，就被一个精准的小擒拿制服了。“咔擦”一声，那头头把他双臂反铐在背后，手下一用力，于东单膝跪倒在地上。

“你们的上级一个小时之内不会发现监控的问题，加上他们赶来要三十分钟，我最多打扰你们一个半小时，你们看呢？”见其他人都惨白着一张脸没有反应，头头一双眼笑得更弯了。他低头对上于东愤怒的眼神，撸猫似的抚了抚他的下颌线，“怎么办，我看你的同事们也不怎么关心你嘛。”

于东低吼着开口：“别信，他们根本进不——”

头头不轻不重地拍了拍他的脸：“你们不是今天转移金库吗？以后跟你头儿说声吧，多投钱搞技术，证件加道好点儿的防伪。现在的防伪手续漏得跟筛子似的。”

“陈哥！不要——”

“算了吧，小于。”一直坐在角落的中年人站起来，“都这时候了，加上我们什么都不懂，顶多算个玩忽职守。”他看了看这个自从进直行就充满野心的年轻人，眼神复杂，话却是对着拿枪的头头说的：“你别折磨他，金库要我们俩开，你带我们去吧。”

于东被生拖硬拽地带起来，外面又进来一个人押着陈行长，四个人一起向金库走去。

银行没有直通金库的门，他们要过去，得从后门穿过一条马路。这附近都是办公区，眼下根本没什么人，但是为了不引人注目，孙策还是摘了头盔夹在左臂，毫不在意地露出一张英俊的脸来。说实话，他的眼睛单看太过漂亮，甚至有些轻佻的味道，但是配上英挺的鼻梁和棱角刚好的下颌线，反添了几分危险而冷峻的肃杀气。

孙策两手扣着于东，看上去像是强硬地把他揽在怀里。然而颇为破坏形象的是，押人的一路絮叨不停，一会儿问于东多大了、老家是哪，一会儿问他年薪多少有没有结婚——比起抢银行的，倒更像是个热衷于给他介绍对象的居委会阿姨，丝毫不在意自己的声音和五官被人质记了去。于东抿着嘴懒得搭理他，孙策钳着他轻车熟路地拐了两个弯，绕到一座颇有些旧的大楼后面。

于东心内一震：看来这伙人的确踩点多时，每个环节都已经摸透了。他在心里默默叹了口气，转念担心起自己以后在行内的前途来。

金库第一道门上的视频小窗里出现一张陌生的脸——他们果然已经控制了原来守在这里的保安。于东不自在地扭了几下，孙策带上头盔对着屏幕眨眨眼，门锁很快打开了。

“策哥，”里面的人也是一身同样的打扮，“就剩第二道门了，两道指纹。”

身后大门关上，孙策痛快地放开于东：“兄弟，到你啦。”

旁边太史慈也松了手，陈行长和于东顺从地一先一后往门走去。里门前面布满了探测系统，为了防止有人开门，一旦门前的人超过两个就会报警。眼看就要到指纹按压点，陈行长突然转身，一个硬硬的东西马上抵住了他的腰间。

出乎于东的意料，陈行长并没有表现得太惊讶。他只是一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，随后甚至有些轻松地笑起来。

他往前一步，一边按上指纹一边说道，“我只是有这个猜想，没想到猜中了。”

于东不说话。

“听说江东的中学教育是免费的？养老院也是？”陈行长呵呵地说着，仿佛正坐在他明亮宽敞的办公室里跟后辈喝茶聊天，而不是在光线并不太好的金库里，被暗地里的几把枪一起指着。“你要跟他们走的吧？那也挺好，你是头犯，你跑了，我大概也就是被免职，正好退休回老家休息。”

“头儿，程叔说他还有二十分钟。”甘宁放下电话，对孙策道，“你看……”

“我们先撤。”门打开了，探测也随之失效。孙策几步走到门前防住陈行长，对于东一点头。

“于东。”陈行长看着他俩的背影突然开口，“以后要是再见，还望你多惦记些旧同事。” 

于东回过身，老人冲他挥挥手。

周瑜微微地点了点下巴。

 

   “你应该收到了我们要去港口的命令了吧？”孙策一踩油门拐向国道，接着转弯的时机快速看了眼副驾驶上的人，“快把那东西卸了行吗，看着难受。前面可能有人像识别。”

周瑜从车前的箱子里掏出几个瓶瓶罐罐，又抽了几张湿巾搭在腿上，“我看你刚才摸得挺开心。”

“这不是好奇嘛。”孙策笑，“我差点没认出来你。”

“没认出来也不用那样摸吧！”虽然知道他看不到，但是周瑜还是忍不住白了他一眼，“万一蹭掉了呢？”

话刚出口，他就后悔得想吞回去。

孙策不出所料地大声嘲笑他：“要是这都能蹭的掉，你也不会支撑到现在吧？”

周瑜抿着嘴不说话，专心卸妆。

孙策的语气突然贱兮兮的，“不过说起来，你这个防热防水的吧？我听说金融圈都挺乱的，他们有没有带你去大保健？”

周瑜冷冷地回他：“怎么，你想听我当着八九个外围的面大谈有多爱你，还是——”

“算了算了，”孙策忍着笑打断他，“辛苦你了，快卸吧，你顶着这张脸坐我旁边，还是太别扭了。”

黄色泥浆一样的东西渐渐从周瑜脸上剥落下来，落到他大腿上。人脸是很神奇的东西，于东刻板的面孔乍一看跟风姿过人的江东周郎霄壤之别，可是真要伪装起来才会意识到他们其实脸型有些相似，周瑜不过是把颧骨加高、下巴拉长加宽了些，再加上一道疤，就能跟于东的证件照八九不离。

“就我们俩过去吗？”周瑜低身收拾着东西，最后拿湿巾擦了把脸，“太显眼了吧？”

“没关系，我们先去H城换车，会有接应。别人过去更麻烦，这已经是方便的办法。”孙策打了个方向盘，“没人认得我，这边也没几个认得你，就刚才他们那个监控水平，根本不知道谁来了。”

他露出一个有些得意的笑，像刚刚将猎物送入腹中的兽类一样伸舌头舔了舔上齿，“再说，正常人都会以为我们回江东了。”

说实话，东汉落后的科技检测并不是曹操的过错；相反，自他上台以来，已经十分努力地恢复着在战乱中遭到大肆破坏的基础设施。可惜的是东汉内部多方势力还各怀鬼胎，这样需要强有力的中央来支持的工作一直进展缓慢。几年前，许昌的数据库遭到过一次入侵，但是此事一直难以调查，更难取证确认数据库是否被动了什么手脚。后来潜藏的江东政权转入地上，许昌方面才猜测出那次掉包的是江东各个主要人物的生物数据。为时已晚，他们再难找到任何相关消息。后来江东渐渐浮出水面，负责政府运转事务的张昭和孙权开始在公众面前出现，而主要领导人孙策、决策层关键人物周瑜等的资料，却像滑不留手的卵石一般潜入了水底。

主要领导人孙策刚刚成功地抢了一次银行，又顺利地和多月未见的周瑜重逢，心情愉悦地大踩一脚油门。前后座的格子里摆满了枪支和弹药，身边坐着他的爱人，一伸手就能摸到对方温热的脸颊肌肤，六月干燥的风如多日未见的老友一般揉乱了他的头发，吉普欢快地奔向前方。

快到农熟时节，国道穿过广阔的田野、指向天际低矮的房屋，而在他们两侧则是飞速后退的金黄麦田。周瑜一眼看过去，只见窗外一大片灿烂而明亮的色彩在阳光下疾驶、起伏、融化，这让人想起梵高画中那些仿佛将要燃烧起来的南方夏日。

野蛮、自由、打破常规地肆意生长的夏日。

 

一切都是从那个夜晚开始的。

那是周瑜作为资助人第一次参加《工人生活》杂志的集会。当时江东还是半地下状态，活动被安排在W城下城区的一处酒馆里，附近是工人和底层小商人的聚居处，向来以酒馆林立、混乱粗俗闻名，市政厅早已见怪不怪，很少插手。

春夜熏风能醉人，他却不得不强迫自己集中精力，一遍又一遍地辨认着地图。周瑜之前一直只是资助江东的活动，从来没有真正来过这里，一时在曲折环绕的小巷里迷了路。他皱着眉对了对，确认是在附近了，可就是找不到入口。抬眼望去，只见前面街角坐了一个流浪汉，正懒洋洋地给自己捉虱子。

周瑜行至在他面前弯下腰，正要开口询问，那人抬眼看着他，好像这一个动作已经耗尽了他的力气。

“你迟到了。就在前面左转。”他用带着浓重口音的官话粗声粗气地说。

周瑜连忙道谢，疾走几步推开酒馆的门。

灯光昏暗，要不是看到了门牌，他简直要怀疑自己走错了地方。多亏友善侍者将他引到后间，周瑜伸手推开门——随后便如天光乍裂，亮到发白的灯光泼洒他一身。

小厅不算太大，大约一百多人挤在右边，左边搭了个简易的讲台，没有抬高也没有围起来，只是以桌椅做了些布置。一个英俊的年轻人站在那里发言，头发有些乱，白衬衫外面套了一件因为洗了太多次而略显宽大随意的红色毛衣，下面是卷了边的深蓝色工装裤，看上去像是个在工厂里勤工俭学的大学生。

“刚才我听这位工友说，”他遥遥示意右手某处，“就连市面上的黄色影片都充斥着上流贵族的浮夸品味。”

台下涌出低低的哄笑。

“带着蕾丝花边的丝质床单，点着昂贵香油的床头灯……明明有着令人羡慕的、采光良好的卧室，却还要拉上天鹅绒的厚窗帘。请大家想想，我们住在昏暗的阁楼、狭窄的隔间、半地下的一居室里，看到这种片子是什么心情？作为男人，我十分同情他的处境。”

又是一阵笑声，比之前那一次略为放开了些。

“朋友们，我提出这个看似有些下流的话题，是想提醒各位，教育和文化都是阵地战——艰苦而且很可能永无止境的阵地战。”年轻人还保持着之前随意的姿势倚靠在一张桌子边，右手轻松地插在工装裤的兜里，脸上收了笑容。“如果你在这么广阔的土地上都找不到任何文化产品，能稍稍迎合一下这位工友再简单不过的个人欲望，那只能说形势真的很严峻。朋友们，董卓倒台和经济上行都不必然意味着我们生活的提高，如果我们自己不去争取，这一天永远不会到来。”

他定定地扫视着一片安静的前方，周瑜想，这时候谁也不会把他错认成勤工俭学的大学生了。

“教育和文化是人类最伟大的事业。很可惜我无权代表人民，但是我愿意以我个人的名义向你们表示最深的感谢。”

这哪是什么大学生代表，这分明就是孙策。

对这个人的种种传说，周瑜早有耳闻。听说父辈是海运出身，家底不错；前些年去世的孙父曾是董卓时期反对军政府的商会领袖，一直致力于提高底层和小商人的政治地位。他生前多次建议将议会的财产门槛降低至东汉的人均收入，可惜知道他去世，这一切都没有实现。孙策年少时未多涉政，孙父去世后他就从大学退学了，随后一手建立起江东。

周瑜知道江东的领袖很年轻，但没想到这么年轻；他也知道江东是从面向工人和小商人的教育组织发展而来，但他没想到孙策这般气质谈吐，能将一个接受过高等教育的年轻人和一个与工人们谈笑自如的底层领袖融合得如此完美。

孙策说完了，走到台边，很快有几个人围了上来。几位负责编辑的学生代表开始发言，但周瑜的注意力已经完全被引到了那个小角落。他遥遥观望着，围着他的人形形色色，有穿着皮夹克的，也有背心外套着工厂厂服，或是拿棉布衬衣在身上裹了几层的。孙策站在中间背靠着墙，手指抵着下唇，带着鼓励的微笑，安静地听他们说话。革命的风暴在他这里收敛成水晶球里一场大雪，洋洋洒洒却又恰到好处。

江东作风一贯简洁，此类集会以同志间的交流为主，集中的发言并不多。很快台上空了，轻松的布鲁斯节奏把全场烘得暖融融的，台下热闹起来。孙策正跟太史慈安排着夜校一周后将要开设的临时课程，忽然不远处交谈的人声陆陆续续停下又迅速合上，一连串音符从缝隙间划过去，仿佛有人在人群中撕开一道口子。

他一抬头，音乐戛然而止，像是听到了命运急促的扣门。

微笑的年轻人站在他面前，深潭般的眼睛被一室暖色点亮，眼角弯出优雅的弧。

“您好，我是周瑜，久仰大名。”

曲调重新响起来，滑翔的调子裹着春夜的燥、热和酒，最粗的那根琴弦被重重拨弄几下，浑身颤栗着流出沙哑的低音，潜入旋律的最深处。

孙策对上他眼中内蕴深深，会前入肚的那点酒气从喉间涌上天顶，翻滚腾跃，不知去处，徒留余香。

“久仰。”他微微弯下脖颈，“我真的很感谢您一直的资助，对我们帮助非常大。”

“你们才是在做了不起的事。”两人的手都多停留了一会儿才松开，周瑜露出一个坦率的笑容，“我很喜欢你关于碟片的例子。”

“是吗，”孙策一扬眉，“我也很喜欢。”

他们那天谈到最后快要散场才一起出门。春深夜深，沉睡的下城区收起了她的尖牙利爪，坠入带着醉意的梦里。他们在门口互通住址，结果遗憾地发现彼此住在相反的方向。周瑜告别的时候有着小心翼翼释放出的犹豫，孙策缓缓和他拥抱，指尖将要离开他手臂的时候两个人都顿了一顿。

“方便请我去喝杯咖啡吗？”

“方便来我这喝杯咖啡吗？”

两句话几乎同时出口，他们一起笑起来。

那是人间四月。

 

国道上车不多，速度也都不快。在这里开车很舒适——没有高速那种隔绝的窒息感，倒更像是一次家庭度假游。但是两个人都不太轻松，周瑜盯着后视镜，已经半个多小时没有挪眼了。

“……等等。”

孙策一脚下去把车速降下来，右手把着方向盘，左手掏出枪。

远方拐弯处有一辆车斜着停在路中，大喇喇地占了一个车道。

或许只是日常遇到事故，但也可能是特意等他们的。周瑜把枪拿在右手，和孙策正好负责两个方向。

“我们这次是去H城度假的，一起请了单位的年假出来。”他双手放松搭在身侧，快速编起了故事，“其他都跟以前一样？”

“好的。”

孙策恢复正常车速，面色如常地驶向前去。他们渐渐看清车边还站了个穿黄衣服的女人，低着头任头发垂下来，好像只是站在那里，什么也没做。两人都控制着自己目不斜视，一边说些无谓的话，一边用余光盯死了那个站在车边的人。还看不清面目的人抬起眼扫过他们的方向，向前迈了一步。

更近了——

孙策突然踩下刹车。

周瑜掐着食指的拇指一下子松下来，他还不敢放开枪，而孙策已经大声骂了一句。

姑娘笑盈盈地跑到车边，透过车窗对着他们笑。

孙策有气无力地打开车门锁放她上来：“不是说到H城接应吗？我们俩还以为哪个环节出问题了！以及怎么是你？！”

因为这次任务特殊，江东又目标稍大，而且劫案后势必要受到监控，故而孙策和周瑜离开银行之后，通讯设备上就不再收到来自总部的消息，直接等H城和队友汇合。

“吕范被程叔抓去清点银行啦，所以只有我了。”女孩子轻盈地钻进后座，像一只黄色的蝴蝶。

孙策几乎是咬牙回答她，“东西呢？”

大乔撇撇嘴，递给他一个纸袋。周瑜开始收拾东西，三个人迅速下了车。个人痕迹早就处理好了，这辆车除了几个陌生人的指纹和一些无关紧要的小物件，什么都不会留。

直到他们重新上路，孙策才突然想起来：“等等，你怎么过来的？跟着程叔进A城的话，也没有这么快吧？”

“我一直在东汉这边啊，只是这个身份在边境待太久，吕范怕H城不安全，就让我提前一点跟你们换车。”大乔轻松地摊开四肢，“三个大男人多显眼啊，我过来还方便一点。”

“边境？”周瑜微微皱起了眉，“你什么时候过去的？我们怎么都不知道？”

大乔是孙策之前在学校的同学，硕士毕业之后江东已经开始铺网，她就直接加入了。这姑娘一副倔脾气，明知道老同学就是组织的头儿但从来没找过他，直到一次集会上孙策碰到人，他才知道当年那个优秀又傲气的女同学来了他的江东。后来大乔的工作开始涉及基础情报，不再在活动上出现，两人就没怎么联系过。

   “我级别比较低嘛，事情报到你们那的时候应该没有名字的。”大乔笑得眼睛弯起来，“而且边境没关系啊，之前又没有打起来——”

“那也不行啊，你一个人——顾协呢，他没问起来？”孙策天生重情义，虽然工作时间不能讲私人关系，但毕竟这姑娘是舍弃了安稳日子、优厚待遇，来江东做着不知道会不会被人记住的地下工作，他不免多了点照顾。

“阿协以为我在分公司出差呢。”大乔在后座上扒拉两下，突然尖叫起来：“孙策，你居然在车里放黄色小报！”

“那是他们给工人们做的生理保健手册啦，还只是个印样，得改了之后送到大家手上。”周瑜忍着笑，“你要拿一份吗？”

 

夜晚的国道上车少，他们怕太显眼，还是放弃了连夜赶往H城的计划，选择在途中的G城过夜。孙策本意是自己在车里守着，但大乔坚决反对。

“我过来之前休息一直很充足，你们呢？一个卧底卧了几个月，一个刚刚开了一天的车，你们来，就不怕中途睡过去？”

周瑜皱了皱眉，孙策想说你这叫什么理由，再怎么我们也不可能让女孩子守夜——两个人都还没来得及争辩，大乔斩钉截铁地下了定论：“不同意，就是看不起我的业务水平。”

“大乔，我们没有这个意思，但是你……”

“我有经验。”大乔好像猜到了周瑜要说什么，“但是你们俩现在需要休息，而不是听我回顾惊险的业务故事。”

“而且……”她暧昧地眨眨眼，“出门在外嘛还是一切节俭些，你们俩一起，还能省一间房钱。”

“你这都什么……”

大乔已经摆出了姿态，两个男人再要求，就真的是看不起人了。孙策无奈地拍拍她的肩膀：“一切小心，多检查几遍武器。”

周瑜郑重地点点头：“谢谢你。”

“有什么好谢的。”大乔把他们俩往车库门口送，“你们快走，别打扰我一个人抽抽烟想想我家顾协。”

孙策还要回头：“有什么事，我们就在楼上——”

“知道啦！”

两个人走了，大乔一个翻身坐上车顶，点着一根烟。车库很安静，这里只有一个通风系统，没有窗，看不到星星，也不知道什么时候天亮。

他们一路隔绝了消息，她不知道顾协会不会记得给她的盆栽浇水，也不知道那些素未谋面的战友们有没有成功拿下A城。她只模模糊糊地觉得现在夜快深了，她的妹妹应该正躺在温暖的床上，她的恋人也在睡梦里。顾协是杂志社的编辑，兼着一个剧团的宣传工作，会给她写她不怎么看得懂的诗。她抱怨过说这都什么嘛，好脾气的男友只是亲亲她说，没关系，你知道你很美就行了。

愿做梦的人都有馨香的鲜花，和无尽的、自由而甜蜜的风。大乔吐了口烟，青色的雾气在昏暗的灯光下攀升飞散。

 

此刻的楼上，周瑜正准备去洗个战斗澡。他在包里翻了翻，突然问孙策：“你带了多余的T恤吧？借我一件？”

孙策一边拿给他，一边随口问道：“干嘛要我的衣服？“”

周瑜接过来就往洗手间走：“太想你了，不行么？”

突如其来的告白把孙策的心尖电得酥麻，可是等他看过去，周瑜已经“咔哒”一声关上了洗手间的门。

孙策打开房间里的电视，将音量调到最小。新闻频道的女主播一脸严肃，说江东叛党企图攻占A城，我军严防死守，至今仍在鏖战。

他无声地咧了咧嘴，这么说应该就是基本拿下了。周瑜擦着头发出来，冷不丁被孙策按到墙上重重亲了一口，然后人就冲进了淋浴间。周瑜愣了一秒，目光落到电视机屏幕上，了然地笑起来。

后来几乎是顺理成章。毕竟两个人并不能真的就这么睡一晚，最多也就是轮流放松一下紧绷的神经。几个月没见，孙策俯下身子的时候没怎么犹豫，周瑜低低的呻吟像是旧日家乡婉转的歌。最后他喘着气哑声让孙策上来一点，说我想看看你。

看着心上人在眼前因为自己而失控，总是会有些征服欲得到满足的快感。孙策去拿床边的纸巾擦拭一手的湿滑，看了一眼靠在床头平复着呼吸的周瑜，忍不住笑道：“你都多久没有解决了？”

“这几个月基本没怎么敢。”周瑜深深地看过来，笑容拂过他的脸，如暖流温柔地掠过江东海岸线。“我怕房间里有没查出来的摄像头和录音设备，万一一时……叫了你的名字，那可就完了。”

孙策呼吸一滞，小声抱怨了一句，伸手抓住周瑜腕间，往自己身下拉去。

吐息渐渐急促起来的时候，他们快速交换了一个吻。令双方都迷醉的亲吻在此刻也太奢侈了。

一切结束后孙策懒洋洋地靠在周瑜的胸膛上，任他有一搭没一搭地拨弄着自己的头发，呼吸和胸膛起伏都像是连绵的潮水。孙策沉默了一会，开口道：“我来之前，又读了一遍《路易·波拿巴的雾月十八日》。”

“曹操不是路易·波拿巴。” 周瑜想都不想地回答，“江东现在不是、以后也不会是巴黎公社。”

“你不觉得很像吗？”孙策抬眼，笑眯眯地看向周瑜，“或许他会建立一个载入史册的第二帝国。”

“他不会的。”周瑜只是重复了一遍，“和寡头士族给他带来的头疼相比，我们着急的边境封锁就像小孩子担心交不出作业。”

孙策笑了出来，“这么说，他离小波拿巴还有很长的路。”他的手指在周瑜光裸的胸膛上跳跃了一会儿，“既然这样，那你也清醒一点，你跟拜伦没有任何共同点，江东也不是什么希腊。”

周瑜反应了一会儿，也低低地笑了。“你看到那本了？”

“你就那么摊在袋子里，我可不是故意的。”孙策不满地摆弄了几下他的手指，一根一根握住。“也就是你，这个时候还带着拜伦。”

“我没有想到希腊，只是昨晚没读完才顺手放进去的，毕竟停在中间有些难受。”周瑜微笑着解释道，“不过我的确想过，在另一个世界，我们可能有很多种失败的方式……”

“非要这么说的话，我倒觉得巴黎公社那种挺好的。”孙策满不在乎地说，“哪怕在公社墙前退无可退，我还可以紧紧牵着你的手。”

周瑜抬起那只被紧握的手，用手背摩挲着爱人的脸颊。他突然想到什么，笑意渐浓，轻轻念道：“And thou art dead, as young and fair/As aught of mortal birth……”

孙策一个眼刀飞过来，周瑜连忙投降：“你先挑起公社墙的话头的，不能怪我。”

“江东不会有最后一堵墙。”周瑜静静地说，“她的每一条河流都涌入大海了。”

 

两人交替着浅眠，两回轮转后便近黎明时分。孙策还在睡，周瑜环着他，静静地数呼吸。

走廊那一头的敲门声响起得尤为突兀。

周瑜松开怀里的人，迅速贴近门板，听到那头工作人员小声的询问：“您是两位对吧？请问证件可以出示一下吗？”

两下敲门声已经从另一头传来。周瑜飞身跃上床，孙策在他落下的那一瞬间便睁开了眼，两个人一句话也没说，拿上包裹便翻身出窗。

他们的房间在二楼，窗子紧靠水管，都是特意选的。对方挑了人最容易困倦的时候前来地毯搜查，但好在这也是一天中最黑的片刻。夜幕里看不清地面是否有人，只能先全副武装地下去。孙策无声地下滑，周瑜迅速给大乔发了消息，一个闪身也松开了手。

清晨的草丛湿润而芬芳，一落地便沾了满鞋底仲夏的葱茏绿意。为了避免车辆进出影响客人，客房主楼离车库出口还有一小段距离；他们又得避开路灯，绕了不少路。弓身前行的时候不敢频频张望，只能辨认出大门处被路灯映照的几个人影。

车库里大乔正坐在驾驶座上清理枪械，周瑜抢先坐上后座，孙策没有多说，钻进了副驾驶。两个人快速地在防弹衣上罩上外套，好在清晨还有些凉意，勉强看上去不太奇怪。

“周瑜的三把在后座，你的在右手边备用。”年轻的女孩子完全没有一夜未睡的样子，“现在出发？”

“周瑜，你先卧下试试，说不定能混过去。”孙策沉声道。

后座一阵窸窣，周瑜的声音闷闷的：“可以了。”

大乔干脆利落地发动车子，直冲向大门。

“这么早？”他们不出意料地被拦住，为首的中年人看了看后座是空的，前座又是一男一女，一脸不耐烦，“证件都拿出来。”

两人交上各自的证件，几个人聚过来仔细地核对了脸和名字，正要把卡片还给大乔，旁边一个戴眼镜的突然皱了皱眉。

“等等，你衣服怎么回事，下车来我——”

大乔照着窗外就是一发，她甚至还没来得及看到身份卡片被冲力抛向空中，脚下一个油门，孙策一枪打断拉在两棵行道树之间的黄线，车子猛地冲上主道。

周瑜已经从后座起身，孙策握着枪盯死了后视镜——有两辆车迅速发动，朝他们追来。

“大乔，往最左边开，不然他们可能从你那边过。”

大乔一转方向盘，车辆呲啦一声，剧烈地拂过中间的绿化带，碎枝残叶溅了她一身，草木的馨香很快在车内蔓延。此时路上车还很少，孙策的目光牢牢黏在了那一方镜片上，心中快速盘算着。虽然他们可以开到最大速，但是前方肯定会有路障，而且后面明显在接近；这样下去，迟早要前后交困。

“最近的岔路是往哪？”

周瑜很快回道：“就是H城。”

“进城，赶在早高峰之前脱身就好办。”孙策仍然保持着半身将要出窗的姿势，“他们人不多，可能只以为是江东的，不知道是我。”

车子冲出主道，拐进城市的方向。大乔又是一脚油门，后面的车被甩开了一小节，但很快又咬了上来。

“……而且我们必须换车了。附近哪里能拿到灵活一点的？”

“直行后往东北转，有一个外卖员的集体宿舍，应该有重机车。”周瑜的左手快速滑动着手机屏幕，“五千米——”

话音未落，枪声一响，周瑜还没闻到火药味，又是一连串炸开了。他下意识回头，只见不灭的火光照亮车边浓黑的夜色，已经能看到最前方的白色追车上的弹孔累累。后车前后窗分别伸出两个人，抖动的黑色枪管如疯狂跳跃的琴弓，释放着快要炸裂耳膜的轰鸣。暴虐的风烈烈地从车窗灌进来，仿佛还带着子弹的疯狂和肃杀。

大乔知道对方会打轮胎，一脚油门下去，双手稳稳地转动着方向盘，车子开始剧烈地左右摇晃，风声和枪声在车内来回地重重击打，搅动得天旋地转。后车也是时远时近，周瑜趁着对方都在瞄准孙策的几秒钟快速定位了后车前座，随后便毫不犹豫地一头扎进暴风雨一般的窗外。

汹涌的气息将他淹没，他努力稳着身子，满天神佛下全心只有对方伸出窗子的脆弱头部。浓重的钢铁气息蔓到鼻尖，飞流的子弹中这一下格外沉重——枪托的反作用力狠狠擦过他的下颌，连续三发犹如雷击，带着铁与火，和残忍的快意。尘土和子弹一齐炸开，前车发出几声刺耳的哀鸣，失控地侧翻了。

“还有多远？”孙策在一片金属碰撞的巨响中大吼着问道。

“两点五千米！”周瑜喘着气坐回来，看了一眼屏幕。孙策往窗外补了几下，周瑜随即跟上，而剩余的那辆追车还紧咬着，愈发密集的枪声如盛夏雨点一般击打着头皮，整个人都快在这样的声音中酥麻起来，可是也只能顶着——

连串的枪响中忽然听得呲啦一声，孙策打中了对方的轮胎，后车的车头重重地偏向左边。周瑜冒险地半身扑出，迅速击中了驾驶舱，车身猛地偏回，周瑜甚至看不清他打了哪里，只见对方在视野中迅速小下去。

中了。

他重重坐回去，才发现背后已经湿透。可形势并没有好转多少，这是东汉的地盘，前方路障盘查不可计数，更不用提此时后面正在赶来的第二批追兵。枪声一停，呼啸的风也掩不住血腥味，周瑜几乎是咬着牙拖出后座的大医疗箱：“孙策！”

“没事，左臂有一点。”前面的人声音如常，“你递绷带给我就行。大乔，等会我们分开，你和周瑜下车去找机车，最好有两辆。这车留给我带他们兜圈子，东南口汇合，通讯尽量不要断。”

“不行——”

大乔的尖声抗议才出口，周瑜突然打断她：“同意。”

一室安静，狂躁的只有风。

“孙策。”周瑜没去看他，只死死盯着窗外已经有些距离、但还甩不掉的尾巴，手下紧紧扣住车柄，低沉的声音裂开一条细缝，“如果你留在了这里，我不会去牵你的手。”

又是安静。

“好。”

大乔猛地一打方向盘，车子滑进小路，刹车按下，三个人同时滚进田野。孙策几下飞奔钻进驾驶，车子很快轰鸣着开远了。

“走。”周瑜没有回头，“趁天还没全亮。”

他向前方飞奔过去，一个纵身抓住院子的围栏，手臂用力，长腿一蹬，稳稳地落在院子里，又伸手接下后面的大乔，两人飞身跑向最近的机车。

撬锁是个细活，大乔比他有经验，周瑜就在旁边用背挡住监控。清脆的鸟鸣偶尔划破院子里沉郁的寂静，一路上枪林弹雨都丝毫不乱的姑娘此时的手有些颤抖：她知道自己的速度直接决定着孙策的安全，那根细细的铁丝上拴着两个人、甚至是整个江东的命运，变得格外难以控制。

“大乔，你一边做一边听我说。”周瑜伸手为她抹去额头上的汗珠，“等会两辆车，你直接开走一辆，不要做任何停留，想办法找到安全的地方。马上跟吕范他们说明情况，让他们联系港口，准备备用方案。”

大乔咬紧了牙关不回答。

“你来之前，知不知道孙权在哪里？”周瑜突然问道。

“……在W城。”大乔从牙缝里挤出几个音节。

W城是江东政权的都城。周瑜表情缓和了些，“好的。你等会……”

“可是他们找的就是两个男人，你们可能已经被速写了。”大乔干巴巴地回答，解开了一台车锁，又去钻研另一台。

“但是他们现在知道我们是三个人了，而且不确定第三人的身份。”周瑜温言答道，“这是你和我们共同的机会。”

大乔下意识地抬头，不待她说话，周瑜的眼神便重重地压了过去。

“是命令，我和孙策都是这个意思。”

姑娘咬着下唇，表情已在松动崩溃的边缘。随着锁眼“咔哒”一声，她猛地站起身来，周瑜又放柔了语气，加了一句。

“快，他还在等我，顾协也在等你。”

大乔眨了眨眼睛，微亮的天光下，有什么亮晶晶的东西滚下来。

大铁门的锁开得很容易，机车在雷鸣声中冲出院子，往两个方向呼啸而去。东南，东南……周瑜咬着牙，没有多少时间。机车贵在易得且灵活，但是在这样的城郊，全速前进的噪音简直是致命的。他沿着小路一直向前，沿着东南角兜了两圈，很快看到了那辆熟悉的车，从一片低矮房屋间冲杀出来。周瑜放慢速度迎过去，车子猛地停下，里面滚出一个带血的人影。

周瑜手上一抖，嘶哑的喉咙好像已经喊不出声：“孙策！”

那个人顺着翻滚的势头轻巧地起身，仍然敏捷如一只豹。周瑜下车去扶他，满手的湿冷，喷在他颈间的吐息却是滚烫：“让我来开，你负责后面。”

这正如周瑜的意。他一用力把孙策带上前座，自己牢牢靠住他的背。后面的追车快到了，天光渐亮，早高峰快要来临，他们得赶快把尾巴带到城里困住，然后想办法脱身。周瑜深吸一口气，左臂牢牢把住孙策的腰，右手一沉，打向不远处洞开的窗口。

他手上还沾着孙策的血，握住的地方又冷又黏，而枪声和发动机的轰鸣声一齐炸开，反而能安抚着一颗焦躁的心。

机车猛地一拐弯，偏进更窄的小路，炮弹一般势不可挡地颠簸在田野之间。这里车已经开不进了，周瑜看着几个人影下车查探着，随后他们便迅速远去，直至不见。

风和子弹山呼海啸地掠过他们的耳际，黎明中的田野阴冷肃杀，而深黑的地平线上破开一轮快要含不住的亮光，暗色的云朵被映出诡谲的形状。

天使的弥撒和末日审判的钟声是一齐响起的。

 

-END-

 


End file.
